Proto Man (Archie)
'''Proto Man (DLN-000), oder auch in seiner zivilen Form als Blues und seit geraumer Zeit als Break Man bekannt, ist der von Dr. Wily und von Dr. Light erschaffene erste Robot Master mit einer künstlichen Intelligenz und mit einem menschlichen Körper und somit Rocks und Rolls "Bruder". Wie auch Mega Man besitzt er eine Armkanone an der rechten Hand und als Zusatz ein nahezu unzerstörbares Schild, das er auch als Fortbewegungsmittel verwenden kann. Vita Persönlichkeit Blues war in seinen früheren Jahren ein glücklicher Junge, der von Dr. Light die Kultur und die Musik der Menschen zeigte und ihn wie ein Sohn behandelte. Blues konnte dabei schnell lernen und passte sich den menschlichen Angewohnheiten an und entdeckte, Musikstücke selbst zu komponieren und zu pfeifen. Nachdem Proto Man bei einer Militärsimulation scheiterte und Light sah, dass sein Energiekern einen Fehler insich barg und dies womöglich zum Tod von Blues führen konnte, wollte er und Wily ihn neu programmieren, doch die Gefahr, dass Blues Persönlichkeit ausraddiert werden würde und er ihn neu aufbauen müsste, war zu groß. Proto Man entschied sich seine eigenen Wege zu gehen und lebte als Einzelgänger weiter, wobei er Menschen in Not half und sein Gerechtigkeitssinn ausgeprägt wurde. Als er erneut zu Dr. Light zurückkehren wollte, sah er dabei zu, wie jener gerade Rock und Roll umarmte und dabei einen glücklichen Eindruck machte. Mit dem Gefühl fehl am Platz zu sein, lief Proto Man erneut fort. Auch als Break Man ist er der kühle, ruhige Robot Master, der auch bei großen Kämpfen nicht den Kopf verliert, tritt jedoch distanziert zu seinem Bruder Rock auf, da sich ein gewisser Neid und die Wut in den Jahren gebildet hatte von Dr. Light vergessen worden zu sein. Trotz dessen ist ihm seine Familie nicht egal und scheint sich um sie Sorgen zu machen. Die Worte wie vergeben und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen sind ihm nicht bewusst und die Option, dass Dr. Light Rock und Roll vielleicht erbaut haben könnte, damit sich Blues eventuell freut, falls er wieder nach Hause kommen würde, steht nicht offen, da er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass er ersetzt wurde. Er verbündete sich mit Wily nicht wegen des Ruhmes, sondern nur, um wahrscheinlich beweisen zu können, dass mehr in ihm steckt, als in seinem Bruder. Erscheinungsbild Proto Man gleicht im Körperbau einem Kind ebenso wie Mega Man oder Bass. Sein Körperanzug erscheint in einem hellen grau bis hellblau, während er rote Boots als Schuhe, einen roten Gürtel an der Taille und rote Handschuhe besitzt. Jeweils eine Hand kann sich immer in seine Hauptwaffe, dem Proto Buster, transformieren, während die andere das Proto Shield trägt. Sein Markenzeichen ist der gelbe, lange Schal, der um seinen Hals gebunden ist. Sein roter, an den Augen weißumrandeter Helm ist ein sportiver gebaut und an seine schwarze Sonnenbrille angepasst, die er immerzu trägt. Wie auch Mega Mans Helm besitzt dieser an Ohrenhöhe zwei runde Kreise, die als Empfänger angedeutet werden sollen. Nur selten wird seine Frisur gezeigt, da er fast immer seinen Helm auf seinem Kopf sitzen hat. Seine braunen Haare stehen nach vorne leicht zackig, wie ein Blitz, ab. thumb|250px Fähigkeiten Zwar besitzt Proto Man in den Spielen weitaus mehr Fähigkeiten, zeigt jedoch in den Comics nur drei, die bekannt sind: *Proto Buster: Der Proto Buster ist wie bei Mega Man eine Armkanone an der rechten Hand, die er zu jeder Zeit nutzen kann. Dabei ist sein Schuss jedoch weitaus schlagkräftiger als der von Mega Mans mega Buster. **''Proto Strike'': Der Proto Strike ist eine aufgeladener , energiereicher Schuss, der von dem Proto Buster abgefeuert werden kann. *Proto Shield: Das nahezu unzerstörbare Schild von Proto Man wird in jedem Kampf von ihm zu seiner Verteidigung genutzt, kann jedoch auch als Waffe wegen seiner scharfen kanten dienen, sowie als Fortbewegungsmittel wie der Rush Jet von Mega Man. Geschichte The Lonely Road Als Dr. Light und Dr. Wily in ihrer früheren Zusammenarbeit für das Militär Roboter erbaute, erschufen sie in einem großen Projekt Proto Man. Doch Light sah etwas wie einen Sohn in ihm, zog ihn groß und machte ihn mit der Kultur und den Menschen vertraut. thumb|250px|right In der Kampfdemo versagte Proto Mans Kräfte, da sich ein Fehler in seinem Powerkern bemerkbar machte und das Projekt wurde eingestellt. Wily, der Blues wieder reparieren wollte, geriet in Konflikt mit seinem Partner, denn es bestand die Gefahr, dass Blues gesamte angelernte Persönlichkeit verloren gehen würde. Blues lief von zu Hause weg, da es nicht ihm überlassen wurde, ob er sich neu programmieren ließ, sondern das seine Schöpfer über ihn bestimmen wollten. Mit dem Wissen jeden Tag damit zu rechnen, dass seine Systeme versagen könnten, reiste Proto Man durch die Welt und half den Menschen in Notsituationen. Als er wieder nach Hause zurückkehren wollte, sah er Rock und Roll, die glücklich von Dr. Light in den Armen gehalten wurden. Aus Zorn lief er wieder fort und sah, dass die Lanfront Ruinen wegen mysteriöser Ereignisse nicht mehr besucht und erkundet werden dürften. Dies, so beschloss Blues, sollte seine Ruhestädte werden. An den Ruinen angelangt, pfiff er seine selbstkomponierte Melodie, bevor sein Energiekern zusammenbrach (MM: 17, 18). Break Man thumb|250px Die Robot Master von Dr. Wily hatten jedoch Proto Man in den Ruinen aufspühren und ihn zu Wily bringen können. Dieser reparierte ihn wieder und hetzte ihn gegen Mega Man und Dr. Light auf und gab ihm en neuen Namen Break Man ("I see, I see. You need a break from your past! Ah! And you will help BREAK my enermies! BREAK away from your former self and yoin my glorious vision for the future! You will be my BREAK MAN!"). Bei einem Interview von Dr. Light und Plum brachte es das Fass zum Überlaufen, da Thomas Mega Man als größte Schöpfung betrachtete und nicht Break Man. Auf Mega Mans Geburtstagsfeier, die öffentlich ausgetragen wurde, forderte er Mega Man zu einem Kampf auf und gab Light durch die selbstkomponierte Melodie die Bestätigung, dass er noch lebte. Bei dem Kampf wurde nicht nur Rush verletzt, sondern auch die drei Robot Master Cut, Bomb und Guts Man, sodass ein Duell zwischen Proto Man und Mega Man entfachte, das jedoch von der Genesiswelle unterbrochen wurde (MM: 23). Worlds Collide Im Crossover von Mega Man und Sonic the Hedgehog war er der heroische, ältere Bruder von Mega Man, der seine Aufgabe als Beschützer der Stadt Mega City galt und tauchte auf, als die Roboticized Masters Shadow Man, Tails Man, Rose Woman und Knuckles Man einen Chaos Emerald einer Bank stehlen wollten. Da Proto Man im Kampf gegen die robotisierten Mobianer keine Chance hatten, griff Mega Man ein, rettete ihn und brachte ihn zurück ins Labor von Dr. Light, wobei Mega Man selbst es mit den Roboticized Masters aufnehmen wollte (SU: 51). thumb|250px Als später Dr. Light von Bass und Metal Sonic entführt wurden, konnte Blues nichts gegen die zwei Gegner unternehmen, welche in einem Warp Ring in die Skull Egg Zone verschwanden. Zusammen mit Mega Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower und Rush machte er sich auf den Weg in die Zwischenzone der Welten, ließ die vier jedoch allein und suchte allein nach Dr. Light weiter. Die Chaotix, ein Team bestehend aus Vector the Crocodile , Charmy Bee und Espio the Chameleon, holten ihn später ein, um ihm bei einem Code zum Aktivieren des Teleporters zum Wily Egg Hilfe zu verschaffen (MM: 25, StH: 249, SU: 53). Die Robot Master von Dr. Wily bildeten eine Verteidigungslinie vor dem Wily Egg, während sich Sonic und Mega Man zugang zum Wily Egg verschafften. Um ihnen zu helfen, flogen Proto Man mit Knuckles the Echidna und Dr. Light in den Raum, wo sich die Egg-Wily Machine X und die Chaos Emeralds befanden und zerstörten das Flugschiff, während Dr. Light die beiden Helden befreien konnte (StH: 250, 251). Gegen Ra Moon Nach dem Crossover ging der Kampf von ihm und Mega Man weiter, doch durch Ra Moons hervorgebrachten Blackout wurden alle Robot Master und die gesamte Elektrizität der Erde, ausgenommen von Break Man und den Robot Master von Dr. Wily, ausgeschaltet. Mega Man versuchte, nachdem er von Dr. Light wieder hergestellt wurde, in den Lanfront Ruinen auf Antworten zu stoßen. Da Dr. Wily von Ra Moon selbst manipuliert und hintergangen worden war, sandte er Break Man aus mit dem Blue Bomber zu kooperieren und mit ihm Ra Moon zu besiegen. Nachdem der Supercomputer zerstört worden und Mega Man in das Labor von Dr. Light zurückgebracht worden war, floh er mit den anderen Robot Master aus den Ruinen, um Shadow Man zu verfolgen, der nach seiner Reaktivierung verschwunden war. 240px|thumb Dieser wurde in den Bund der Robot Master von Dr. Wily aufgenommen und während die Roboter eine neue Festung für Wily errichteten, stattete Break Man Quake Woman einen Besuch ab. Da sie wie er eine ähnliche Vergangenheit hinter sich hatte, fragte er sie, weshalb sie noch LaLinde vertrauen würde, nachdem diese Tempos Persönlichkeitschip entfernt hatte oder sie auch daran schuld war, Dr. Lights Meinung so zu drehen, dass er beschloss, Proto Mans Energiekern zu restaurieren und das Risiko aufsich zu nehmen, dass Blues Persönlichkeit sich löschen würde. Tempos Worte, dass sie gelernt hatte zu vergessen und zu vergeben, ließen Blues kalt. Beim Eingriff von LaLinde selbst, als die Situation eskalierte, verschwand er wieder (MM: 31, 32, 33, Shadow of the Moon-Saga). The Ultimate Betrayal Zusammen mit Dr. Wily baute er wieder zwei neue Stationen auf. Eine befand sich hierbei im All und eine weitere auf der Erde. Um Mega Man von Wilys Plänen abzulenken, sollte dieser die acht neuen Robot Master bekämpfen und besiegen, während Blues die I.C. Chips der früheren Robot Master einsammeln und sie in Doc Robot einbauen sollte. Am Tag des Übergriffes lenkte er seinen Bruder durch ein Duell ab, während Wily Gamma durch die Energieelemente aktivieren und stehlen konnte (Legends of the Blue Bomber, MM: 45). Auftritte Fun Facts *Obwohl im Variant Cover eines Worlds Collide Teils er und Knuckles the Echidna zusammen das Rival-Team bilden, so helfen sie sich nur in Sonic the Hedgehog Ausgabe 251 einmal, um die Egg-Wily Machine X aufzubrechen. *Die Theme von Proto Man taucht auch hier in Form von aufgezeichneten Noten auf. en:Proto Man (Archie Comics) es:Proto Man/Archie Comics Kategorie:Charakter (Archie) Kategorie:Mitglieder des Dr. Light Labor Kategorie:Robot Master